Unlucky
by DBZGT34589 101
Summary: Ayumi's still inlove with Satoshi. This greatly frustrates Yoshiki. A new student transfers to Kisaragi Academy and was placed at Class 2-9 and became Yoshiki's new seatmate. Will this transfer Student be Yoshiki's new found love? Will Ayumi reciprocate Yoshiki's feelings? Will everyone's favorite love team, Ayushiki, survive? -Find Out-
1. Chapter 1: Rejected

Hi guyz! It's been a long time since I uploaded a story but nonetheless, here it is! This is my first story for Corpse Party but second in general.

**Unlucky**

**Chapter 1: Rejected**

"Kishinuma-kun!"

"Uughh! What?!" I was woken up from my peaceful nap. As I open my eyes, I saw a familiar figure infront of me. It was Ayumi.

"Kishinuma-kun, I thought that you would have change after we got out of that scary place but why are you sleeping in the middle of class?"

"Okay, okay, it will not happen again."

"It better not." With that said, she went back to her chair and the class resumed.

It's been a while since we got out of that horrid place and luckily none of us got injured but instead, we're all mentally scarred for life. On the other hand, my relationship with Ayumi, sadly, had not yet improved. Even after I saved and risked my life for her multiple times, she's still inlove with Satoshi.

-Few hours later-

At last, it was lunch time. I picked up my lunch and as soon as I got my lunch, I scanned the room. I was looking for Ayumi but only to find out that she's already gone. But wait! How in the World did she forgot to bring her lunch when it's lunch time? I picked up her lunch and got out of the classroom but as I go out of the classroom, I got a weird feeling that something was up.

I walked my way to the cafeteria. While walking, I saw two familiar figures. It was Ayumi and Satoshi. I felt jealousy creeping inside me. I was eager to know on what their talking about but I was too far away from them to hear their conversation.

I was really curious on their topic and then it hit me. _Confession. _Ayumi's confessing to Satoshi! Her cheeks are tinted red and shyness is written all over her face and that's enough evidence that she's confessing! My mind, my heart, my soul is now filled with anger and jealousy! I was about to walk towards them, ready to break their conversation but stopped in the middle of my tracks when I saw Ayumi's tears drop.

**Ayumi's POV**

"Sorry Shinozaki but I'm already inlove with someone else."

"But Mochida-kun you could still fa-

"Like I said, I'm already inlove with someone and I'm planning on confessing to her and asking her out tomorrow."

Those words broke my heart. Tears began to fall from my eyes. I tried to wipe it all out but tears keep falling down. That was the first time I've confess and the first time I've been rejected. The feeling of being rejected was really painful.

"Okay...I'll...*snuffle*...just...*sniff*...go...now..." With that said, I ran away from him.

"Wait Shinozaki! Your going to the wrong direction! Cafeteria's this way!" He said while pointing to the direction where the cafeteria is. (I didn't use East, West, South or East because I'm not good with the compass, you see :-) )

"I don't care!" As I run aimlessly, I ended up in the rooftop.

Is he some kind of an idiot?! Telling me something like _"Your going the wrong direction! The cafeteria's this way!" _after breaking my heart! Does he have any feelings at all?! He's such an idiot!

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Mochida-kun's such an idiot!" I was too busy ranting to even notice that there's a person behind me.

**Yoshiki's POV**

"Hey Shinozaki, you left this at the classroom." With that said, she turned her head to see who's talking to her.

"Yo! I brought you, your lunch."

"I'm not hungry. "

"Come on Shinozaki, eat your lunch. If you don't, you'll get hungry during classes, you don't want that to happen don't you?"

"I said I'm not hungry!"

"Fine, I'll eat with you."

I opened up my bento and started eating the food while Ayumi just sat there, hugging her legs.

"Hey, eat your lunch already."

"I said I'm not hungry."

"You're really stubborn aren't you?"

I opened up her bento, lift up the sushi with my chopsticks, dip it in the sauce and lift it up again, now heading towards Ayumi's mouth.

"Say ahhhhh."

"Stop that Kishinuma-kun! I'm not a baby! And like I said, I'm not hungry!"

"You keep saying that, but your stomach's growling." *growwwwwl!*

"Now open your mouth and say ahhhh."

"Fine."

She opened her mouth and bit the sushi. She then grab her bento and started eating.

"Hey Shinozaki, what were you and Satoshi, talking all about earlier?" I asked her pretending not to know.

She didn't respond but instead, tears began to form in her eyes.

"If you don't want to talk abo-

"I confessed."

Tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Mochida-kun...*sob*...rejected me."

It pains me to see her crying. I grabbed my hankerchief then wiped her tears away.

"Don't take it too hard Shinozaki. It may hurt so much at first but the pain will gradually move on. Just forget about Satoshi for the mean time and it will ease the pain."

"That's easier said than done."

"Come on, let's just eat."

"Yeah."

**-Few minutes later-**

**Normal POV**

"*Burp* That's a good meal!"

"Yeah." *BBRRIINNGG!*

"It looks like, it's time for class. Let's get going. Don't want you to be late."

She nodded in response. Yoshiki first got up and offered his hand to Ayumi to help her stand. She stood up with the help of Yoshiki. As soon as the hand of Ayumi came in contact with Yoshiki's, it sent shivers down his spine.

"Thank you Kishinuma-kun. And also thanks for being here for me."

"No problem." Yoshiki was filled with joy as she thanked him and to the fact that she's smiling again.

They walked towards their classroom in silence. Yoshiki looked down at his hand. He then remembered the way her hand felt in his. Her hand was soft and her hand felt warm when it touched his. It lasted 2 seconds, but to Yoshiki, it lasted forever. Yoshiki was now blushing at his own thoughts. Ayumi noticed this.

"Kishinuma-kun, are you all right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Your cheeks are kinda tinted red. You sure, you're okay?"

_Dammit! She noticed! _

"Of course, I am! And my cheeks are not tinted red, it might just be your imagination!"

"Maybe it is."

_His cheeks are really tinted red. Did he get a sunburn? Or is he blushing? If he's blushing, why?_

Ayumi was really curious on why his cheeks are tinted red but let the curiousity die down as they reach their classroom. Both of them had gone to their own desks and sat.

**Yoshiki's POV**

"Hey! Kishinuma-kun! I didn't see you at the cafeteria today, as well as the class rep! Come on, tell me what's going on! Have you two done naughty things during lunch time?!"

"Hell not, Seiko! I just accompanied her because she's heart broken!"

"Heart broken by who? Mochida-kun?"

"Yes."

I glanced at Ayumi. She was reading a book. I was glad that she's not crying anymore. Looks like she took my advice after all.

"Hey Kishinuma-kun! Looks like its your big chance!"

"Huh?"

"It's your big chance to make her fall in-

Seiko was cut off because of the appearance of our teacher. Even if she didn't finish her sentence, I know what she was trying to teacher then started his lecture. Suddenly, a thing hit my head. It was a crumpled paper. I uncrumpled the paper. It says:

_Hey Kishinuma-kun!,_

_It's your big chance now ! Make her fall inlove with you! We will be rooting for you in the sidelines! Go get the girl! And also, if you guys started dating, and doing naughty stuffs, tell me and I will announce it to the whole school!_

_-Seiko_

That last line was not really necessary. I crumpled back the paper and put it in my bag. I looked at Seiko and she was giving me a thumbs up but I ignore her and resumed listening to our teacher's lecture.

**-Hours later-**

At last, it was dismissal. The students race off towards the school gate.

"You guys go home first. Me and Shinozaki are on clean up duty."

"Okay!" They all said in unison.

"Kishinuma-kun, take your time! And don't try to get on Ayu-

Naomi covered up her bestfriend's mouth.

"Seiko, you shouldn't say that! Ayumi still don't know yet. Just let Kishinuma-kun handle it."

"Okay!"

They all waved their hands and then, to my surprise, they all shotted me a wink and gave me a thumbs up. They then said their goodbyes and left. I took a look on Ayumi. She was standing there with a confused look. As I thought, she's confused on why the others winked at me and gave me thumbs up. But nonetheless, I didn't let it bother me.

"We should start cleaning now."

"Okay."

**-Few minutes later-**

"Pheeeww."

I sat on a desk as I wipe out my sweat with my hankerchief. Ayumi did the same.

"Let's put the cleaning materials back. I'll walk you home."

"I can just walk there myself."

"No, I insist."

"Why?"

"I just want to."

"Okay."

We walked out of the classroom then exited the school. We walked in dead silence then out of a blue, I was asked with an unsettling hard question.

"Kishinuma-kun, is there someone you like?"

"Err..umm...well...ummm..." I stuttered nerviously. I can't find the right words to say to say to her. Will I tell her the truth? Or will I lie to her?

"Come on Kishinuma-kun, answer me. Is there someone you like?"

"Well... There's one girl I like."

"Who?! From what school?!"

"From our school."

"Really!? What year?"

"2nd year."

"What class?!"

"Same as us."

"Is she close to us?"

"Maybe yes."

"Just tell me who it is, Kishinuma!"

"Don't wanna."

Is she really close to us that you don't even want to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I understand."

She was really disappointed when I didn't tell her. It was written all over her face. It's painful to see her like that. Disappointed because of me. She was really eager to know who I like and I didn't tell her. But I, myself is not ready to tell her yet. I'm not ready to ruin our friendship with my feelings yet. But I know that I'll eventually tell her and she'll eventually find out. But when? When will be the right time, come? Then it hit me. This is the perfect time to tell her! This is maybe the only moment that I'll be alone with her! This is my chance!

I gathered up all the the courage that I can muster, waiting for the right moment to come. With every step I take, the more nervious, I become. With few more steps, we're infront of her house.

"I guess, we're here. Goodbye Kishinuma-kun, thanks for walking me home." With that said, she turned away from me and started walking towards their house.

"Wait Shinozaki!"

I grabbed her hand then she turned her head to face me. I then pressed my lips against hers. Then...

**Ayumi's POV**

I turned my head to face him then I suddenly felt his lips against my own. He was kissing me! I don't really know what to do with this sudden event. It was the first time I had been kissed by someone other than my family. So with no other options in my mind, I slapped him. He stopped kissing me. He then just stand there, still shocked that slapped him.

"Sorry Kishinuma-kun! I didn't mean to slap you!"

"It's okay. I expected that to happen. But I should've just told this to you earlier. You're the girl I like." After that being said, Ayumi realized. That was the answer to all her questions! That's why he's blushing earlier, that's why the others winked at him and gave him a thumbs up, that's why he didn't tell her of whom he like and mostly that's why he protected her when they were at that cursed school! Ayumi now knew what was going on! Yoshiki likes her!

" Kishi-

"I'll be going now. I got work to do." With that said, he ran off leaving me. I clearly saw tears streaming down his face. I felt guilt creeping inside me but set it aside as I enter our house.

"Welcome home Ayumi. Your quite late today. What's up?" Hinoe asked.

"I was on cleaning duty."

"Ohhh."

" I'll be going to my room now."

"'Kay."

With that said, I head towards my room. I put down my things, got changed then laid in my bed, thinking about the stuffs that happened earlier.

**A/N: Hey what did you think about the first chapter? Did you expect the ending of the first chapter to be like that? Or did you not? If you want to suggest or say something to me, feel free to leave a review or PM me! But I'm warning you, sometimes, I don't really listen to suggestions because I'm really a stick to one idea person, and I would only listen to suggestion if I think it's fit for the story or if I like it or if I think it's worth a try. I am quite a stubborn girl, you see.**

**(Note: I think I'm going to put a little Satoshi X Naomi and Mayu X Morishige in the next chapter but that depends on whether it will be fit for the chapter or not.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Left Out

Hi guyz! School started 2 months ago, so I will not be able to update at faster rate since I'll be busy with school stuffs. Assignment this, assignment that, Project this, project that, presentation here, presentation there! I was able to finish chapter 1 in a fast rate(it took me a day) since there was a holiday during that time but in September, there's none.(Sorry for not telling you this before because I sorta forgot) Enough with the chit-chat! Here's chapter 2.

**Unlucky**

**Chapter 2: Left Out**

**Yoshiki's POV**

I shut the door behind me and started walking towards our school. My head was throbbing since I didn't get enough sleep last night. Yesterday was really the worst day of my life.

_~Flashback~_

_"~Slap~"_

_I immediately let go of her hand and stopped kissing her. I then just stood there, still shocked of what happened. That was the first time she ever slapped me. Ever._

_"Sorry Kishinuma-kun! I didn't mean to slap you!"_

_"It's okay. I expected that to happen. But I should've just told this to you earlier. You're the girl I like." With that said, I ran away and left her there, tears streaming down my face. I don't care about anything anymore. I don't even care if she saw me crying. The pain of rejection is just too much! I can't think straight anymore... I just want to be alone._

_I ran and ran and ran till I reached my appartment. I stormed, while running through the stairs, opened the door of my room, got inside, then closed the door, with force. I dashed towards my bedroom and gotten inside. _

_"To think that I seriously thought that she won't reject me. I'm so foolish! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I'm an idiot! I shouldn't have done that! Now, She probably hates me! I'm a good-for-nothing jerk! That's why my parents threw me out! And that's why Ayumi rejected me. I'm such an Idiot!"_

_I spent hours and hours blaming myself, not even bothering to eat, until it was already 2am. As soon as I noticed the time, I decided to go to sleep since school starts at 7am. I want to go to school today so that my friends would not be worried about me. But also on the other hand, I don't want to go because I don't want to see Ayumi after everything that happened yesterday._

_~Flashback ends~_

Lost in my own thought, I walked aimlessly till a person swung his hand to my shoulder from behind.

"Hey, Good morning, Yoshi-bro!"

"Whoa! You really surprised me. And stop calling me that, Satoshi!" After that being said, I scanned my surroundings.

"How did I end up, infront of your house?"

"I don't know. I just saw you passing by our house then I just ran up towards you. You seemed deep in thought, though. What's up bro?"

"Nothing. I just spaced out."

"Are you thinking on how you'll confess to Shinozaki?"

"Wait! What?"

"Just admit it bro! And did you know, I'm going to confess to Naomi later!"

"Ohhh..."

"You'll gonna help me, right?"

"Of course, I will!" I said with a whole-hearted smile and a thumbs up. Unknown to Satoshi, behind that smile, the pain and sadness from before, resides.

"I think we should start walking now. Or we're going to be late." I said, pointing at my watch. Satoshi just nodded. We started walking while having a talk.

"Hey Yoshiki, can you give me a favor?" I just looked at him with curiousity as he continued to talk.

"Can you give this letter to Naomi?" He said, handing the letter to me.

"What does this letter says?"

"Relax bro, I'm not going to cofess through that letter."

"Ohh..."

"Hey, there's Naomi and Shinohara! And Shinozaki too!"

At the mention of her surname, that pain and sadness from before is coming back into me. I really don't want to see her now but since I decided to go to school, I must endure it. We approached them.

"Good morning Guyz!"

"Good morning." I said plainly, my face facing downwards.

"Good Morning too!" The three girls replied in unison.

My eyes met with Ayumi's but I instantly looked away. I want to run away from her but that would just make it worse. Even if she'd hurt me, I still don't want to make her feel guilty. I still care for her even if she had already rejected me.

"Let's go guyz! Dont wanna be late!" Said Satoshi.

Everyone nodded in response. We all walked towards our school. As we walked in the corridor towards our classroom, we noticed two familiar figures up ahead, holding hands.

"Is that Mayu and Morishige over there?" Asked Satoshi, pointing over the two.

"I think so. But why are they holding hands?" Asked Naomi.

"Maybe they are dating?" Said Ayumi.

"Oi! Mayu! Morishige!" Shouted Seiko, approaching them. The two turned their heads to face us as Seiko threw her arms around the two.

"Hey guyz, whazzup? Why are you holding hands? Are you guyz dating?" Asked Seiko.

"Ummm... Well...ummm..

"Spit it out!" Said Ayumi.

"Okay! Okay! We are!" Morishige admitted as both of them blushed.

"Whaaat! Seriously?! And you never told us!?" All of us shouted.

"Relax you guyz! We have just started dating yesterday!" Defensed Morishige while blushing furiously.

"Yosh it's interview time!"

"Wait Seiko!"

"What?"

"Your'e not planning on asking those perverted questions on them right?"

"How did you know?!"

"As I thought."

"Oh! I get it! You only want me to question you!"

"Wait, what?"

"Then let's start the interview!" Seiko was now wearing a detective hat and holding a microphone.

"Question #1. Did your boobs gotten bigger?"

"How would I know?!"

"I'll take that as a yes! Question #2. Did your'e boobs finally grown from a G cup to an H cup?"

"Is H cup even possible?!"

"I'll take that again as a yes! Question #3. Is your boobs as big as a chicken's egg?"

"It's not!"

"So you admit that it's as big as a bowling bowl?"

"I didn't say that!"

"So for answering the three questions correctly, I'll give you a reward!" With that said, Seiko grabbed Naomi's bong bongs and started groping it. We just stood there, laughing at them.

"Stop it, Sei-

*BRIIIIIING!*

"Looks like it's time for first period. Let's go."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Ahhhhhhh. I still want to play!" Seiko said, disappointed.

"*Sigh* But oh well! There is still next time!" She reassured herself.

We started walking towards our classroom. I walked behind our group with Mayu and Morishige infront of me. They were holding hands. They were whispering to each other but loud enough for me to hear.

_"Shige-nii, will it be okay if everyone knows?"_

_"Yeah. As long as we're together."_

After that said, Morishige placed a quick kiss on Mayu's forehead. As Morishige did that, I felt sad. I felt loneliness creeping inside me. It must be because Ayumi rejected me that I felt this way.

After minutes of walking, we reached our classroom. Afterwards, our teacher entered our classroom.

**~Few hours Later~**

**Normal POV**

*Bbbrrriiinnnggg!*

"That's all for today, you can have lunch now."

As the teacher said that, every student rushed up to the door except for the Corpse Party gang. They all pick up their lunch and had gone to the cafeteria together. They scanned for an empty table and luckily they spotted one. They sat down, opened their lunch box and started eating their lunch while chit-chatting.

**~20 minutes later~**

They all finished their meals and started putting back the remains of their lunch.

"Hey Yoshiki, we shoud go first. You're gonna help me set up right?" Satoshi whispered to Yoshiki.

"Yeah." Yoshiki replied.

"Hey guyz, we'll go first. We have something to do." Satoshi said.

"You better not do anything perverted! You're both boys ya know!" Seiko teased the two.

"We're not a pervert Seiko!" The two boys instantly defended their purity.

"Fine, fine! I'll believe it for now but not tomorrow!" With that said, they left the cafeteria. They head towards their classroom, picked up some stuffs then they head towards the rooftop. They set up the rooftop for later's event. They formed a pathway from the door to a big circle made of petals using petals. They put the other things in a chair next to the door.

"Hey bro, I think you should give the letter to Naomi now. We only have 20 minutes left." Said Satoshi.

"Okay." With that said, Yoshiki went down the rooftop to their classroom. He saw Ayumi getting her books from her locker. He just walked towards her and whispered, "I'm Sorry." Ayumi quickly turned her head to face him but only to see an empty corridor. Ayumi just tried to ignore everything and resumed in getting her books. Yoshiki had ran quickly to their classroom after whispering to her. He searched for Naomi and after he found her, he gave her the letter.

"What's this?" Asked Naomi.

"That's a letter from Satoshi." Answered Yoshiki as Naomi started reading the letter. The letter says:

_Hey Naomi,_

_Can you come in the rooftop? I had something very important to tell you. Please come, I'm begging you._

_-Satoshi_

"Now? Could this be later? I have something to do now."

"No. It's already set up. It can't wait."

"Huh? Set up? Set up what? Set up for?"

"Find out for yourself."

"Fine." After that said, Yoshiki escorted Naomi to the rooftop. After arriving at the rooftop, Naomi was shocked at the sight infront of her,-Satoshi was standing in the center of a ring in the end of the pathway made of petals.

"Go to him." Said Yoshiki. Naomi walked towards Satoshi as Yoshiki picked up his guitar and started plucking some strings.

"Hey Satoshi, what's all this about?" Asked Naomi.

"Save the questions for later. For now, let's just dance."

"I don't really know how to dance."

"Don't worry, I'll guide you." With that said, Satoshi offered his hand to Naomi. They started dancing With both their left hand on each other's shoulders and their right hand on each other's waists as Yoshiki sang a song fit for the moment.

They danced gracefully with Naomi following Satoshi's guidance. They danced like that until the music ends.

"You're unexpectedly good, Naomi."

"Thanks."

"Now Satoshi, tell me what's going on."

"Can't you tell?"

"Huh?"

Yoshiki handed Satoshi the flowers and the heart-shaped boxed chocolates. Satoshi hold them for a while and said," Naomi, for as long as I've kept this hidden from you, I've finally found the courage to say this, I Love You. I harboured feelings for you since we were freshmen. I was afraid of being rejected by you back then but now I'm not."

"Ohhh Satoshi..."

Satoshi knelt down and offered Naomi the flowers and chocolates as Naomi accepted them. Satoshi took Naomi's left hand with his right hand and his left hand in his heart.

"Nakashima Naomi, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of Course I will, Satoshi!" Naomi was filled with joy as well as Satoshi. Satoshi stood up and pulled Naomi in a kiss as the wind blew the petals around them, encircling them.

Yoshiki on the other hand just stood there, watching the two. Soon after, he left the rooftop, not wanting to disturb their moment.

**Yoshiki's POV**

I just stood there, watching the two. I was supposed to be happy for my bestfriend now but why am I feeling sad? It's the same feeling I felt earlier. The same loneliness was creeping inside me.

Soon after, I left the rooftop. While walking in the corridors, I was recalling everything, questioning everything that happened. Why had Ayumi rejected me? Why did my friends got their loved one while I didn't? Why am I always left out? Why am I left out in everything? But thinking about it, I'm always a left out. I should just accept it, I guess.

**A/N: Hey guyz Sorry for the very late update. I was really busy during September till now. We have a contest upcoming in this week, we have to prepare for it 1 month, that's why, I haven't updated till now. We have to prepare for it during dismissals, so when I got home, I'm very tired and wasn't able to write anything. So to sum up, I'm very very sorry for the late update.**

**By the way, I rejected the idea of having a lot of MayuShige. So I had just put SatoMi.**

**Next time, New student appears.**


End file.
